Naruto drinks Coffee, Roanes Steel's Story Ideas
by Roanes Steel
Summary: This is just a place for me to put up ideas for all my Naruto stories of various kinds that I want your opinions on, and don't worry, this is nowhere near the real chapter length if I write about what's in here.
1. Final Fantasy 9 cross

**{Welcome to the story for my crazy, rutting, pot bunnies to force their Ideas into a corporeal form. This story will hold Ideas for stories that you, the readers, will be able to decide if I do or not. Just leave a review with what you think. The first chapter is Naruto and Final Fantasy IX. Also as a side note, THE COFFEE, IT BURNS MY SOUL! Also, as a second side note about this chapter's crossover, I totally ship Zidane and Freya in FF9. That is all.}**

**Disclaimer: Of I owned anything that appears in this story; I would be the richest mother fucker in the world! Also I wouldn't be sharing an apartment with a friend of my brother.**

Talking: "Do I really need to do this?"

Thinking: _'I mean you guys get the usual changes in this stuff, right?'_

Jutsu, Spells, Titles, and Abilities: It's not like you're stupid right? Jutsu

Tailed beast or something similar: **" 'OR ARE YOU?' "**

Deus Ex Machina or me:** {Just kidding guys, you know you're awesome.}**

So Naruto had just set of with the Pervy sage **{And role model of my inner pervert}** Jiraiya on a training trip. Unfortunately all he did for a large part of the day was get forced to read the Icha Icha books and FUCKING CHAKRA CONTROL! By the time they reached the hotel that would be staying at Naruto was ready to kill the perv. Grabbing a drink of some strange black beverage that was sitting on the counter, Naruto headed to his bed and proceeded to fall asleep to dream about becoming Hokage. **{Until this happened :3}**

***The Invincible***

Naruto awoke with a start; he just had the weirdest dream that he was a ninja in some other world and not a member of Zidane's group that was going to stop Kuja from destroying all of Gaia, and it was sometime before morning, great. "Someone must have put something in my coffee." Grumbling to himself, Naruto kicked off his blanket before heading toward the bathroom to take a shower, he felt an immense need to wash his foxlike tail. It's almost like he wasn't used to having it or something.

After finishing his shower, and enjoying the feeling of having a tail again, Naruto walked out of the shower in his usual outfit. Naruto wore an orange coat with sleeves that ended in tatters at the elbow over a white shirt. He had a pair of black pants that hung over a pair of leather boots. He also wore fingerless gloves and an orange ribbon around his forehead. Finally he had his weapons of choice, a pair of tanto blades he normally held in a reverse grip strapped to his waist for quick drawing. Checking himself in the mirror of his cabin, and finding nothing wrong with his appearance, Naruto headed out to the deck to see if anyone else was awake at this ungodly hour.

Upon walking out on the deck of the invincible as it floated toward Memoria at a sedate pace, which was good considering that the group needed rest right now, Naruto noticed that he was indeed not the only one awake. He smiled as he saw who else was that was awake at the same time as him, Freya Crescent the Dragon Knight, or Dragoon, of Burmecia. She was a Burmecian, a race of anthropomorphic rats. However as soon as he saw that she hadn't noticed him yet a sly, foxlike smile found its way to his face as he crept closer to her before leaning in and whispering into her ear, "Hey there sexy, miss me?" As soon as the words left his lips, Naruto was forced to promptly jump away to avoid being skewered by the angry, and flustered, Dragoon. Upon seeing who it was that whispered to her, Freya couldn't help but sigh as she said, "Damn it Naruto, how many times have I told you not to do that?" Naruto raised a hand to his chin in thought before smiling. "Exactly thirty seven times since we met at Lindbulm, and two hundred and six over the entire time we've known each other." The certainty in his voice spoke volumes of the fact that he was indeed keeping track of how many times she had said those words.

Freya stated at the fox Genome in shock before shaking her head, it just wasn't surprising anymore; nothing that he or Zidane did was surprising her anymore. Still she had to whisper to herself, "Don't joke like that." Naruto frowned at the woman as she turned toward their destination off in the distance; he really needed to make her understand that, "I'm not joking." He noticed Freya stiffen at his words before he pressed on the attack, stepping closer to her for good measure. "I'm serious Freya, after seeing what happen to Sir Fratley I just couldn't stop thinking, how could he forget about her, what gives him the right to forget about such a wonderful woman … why doesn't she look at me like that?" By the time he had reached the end of his speech he was right behind her, his form only shorter than hers by a few inches, if she didn't have her giant helmet on. He wrapped his arms around her as he pulled her into his chest, the Burmecian woman grabbed his arms but neither leaned closer nor pulled away from his grasp. Naruto leaned in as he whispered to her, "I really do mean what I say Freya, I don't lie to my friends." The woman shook as she croaked out, "Why me?" Naruto just smiled softly, even if she couldn't see it, "Because, I love you Freya." To finish his statement, Naruto placed a kiss on her cheek before walking back toward his room, feeling very tired all of a sudden.

Yet as he approached the door, it opened to reveal Zidane Tribal walking out with everyone else in their little group. Vivi Ornitier, the runaway Black Mage with a heart of gold, Adelbert Steiner, the body guard to the runaway Princess of Alexandria, Dagger, formerly Princess Garnet, the runaway princess of Alexandria, Eiko Carol, the mini Summoner who was Zidane's number one fan girl, Amarant Coral, The near silent half-salamander mercenary, and Quina Quen, the genderless, or at least as far as anyone cared to check, Qu and would-be master gourmand. This was the ragtag group that would be the ones to save the world; in fact he remembered how it all came to be like this. However as the memories start running back to him he fell into darkness, seeming to fall asleep standing up.

*Random Hotel Room*

Naruto awoke with a start as he looked around before patting himself over, being incredibly pleased by the lack of tail on his body but having no idea why. Plus that dream was way too real for his tastes. However he wondered why he had an orange ribbon wrapped around his forehead but thought nothing of it as he prepared for another day of travel and training with the Pervy Sage.

**{Done, and before anyone starts to bitch about the chapter length, this was a promo chapter for a story idea, to let you see how I would, and could, write a FFIX and Naruto crossover if you guys wished. Now then, as always, Enjoy Life Readers.}**


	2. Paper Mario cross

**{Back again with another plot bunny gone wild, this time it is Paper Mario and the Thousand Year door crossover. I honestly am interested in this.}**

**Disclaimer: Of I owned anything that appears in this story; I would be the richest mother fucker in the world! Also I wouldn't be sharing an apartment with a friend of my brother.**

Talking: "Do I really need to do this?"

Thinking: _'I mean you guys get the usual changes in this stuff, right?'_

Jutsu, Spells, Titles, and Abilities: It's not like you're stupid right? Jutsu

Tailed beast or something similar: **"'OR ARE YOU?'"**

Deus Ex Machina or me:** {Just kidding guys, you know you're awesome.}**

Naruto had been traveling for a good week with the Pervy Sage after his way to realistic dream and now they were camping out somewhere in Water Country, or Naruto was because the super pervert had gone off somewhere. So as he trudged back to camp he glanced toward the ribbon on his arm, wondering why he kept the strange thing and why he felt so strange when he saw it. Still he made his way back to camp; grabbing a drink from the pot of what should have been water the pervert had left before heading to bed. He just wished that it wasn't as bitter as it was while he drifted off.

***Rougeport Harbor***

Naruto arrived at the famous Rougeport after sneaking away from the Pervy Sage, eager to escape the world of glares and un-appreciation by the populace that worships the Uchiha. The final straw was the letters Jiraiya had from his parents, along with the express order from Granny Tsunade to keep it away from the weapon, meaning him, at all costs.

His father, aka the Forth Hokage, was an idealistic nimrod who thought that the leaf could do no wrong. Naruto had the idea that the man was only made Hokage because of his fanboy attitude towards the leaf, and he couldn't help but wonder if he was retarded as well.

His mother's letter was far more realistic, especially considering how she guessed everything that had happened to him correctly, and made one thing clear. She wanted him as far away from the leaf as possible, away from the lies and hate and deception, and that as long as he was happy she would be proud of him. That made him tear up before he grabbed the first boat away from the elemental nations, which just so happened to be to this place.

He smiled as his new friend awoke from her place near the boat house. She had a strange looking head that made her look like a mushroom with a long orange hair she had done up in a ponytail. She introduced herself as a Goomba, whatever that was, heading to Rougeport for some extra credit assignment on the thousand year door. Apparently some plumber sealed it one thousand years ago at the end of this year and Naruto enjoyed the way she told it. Although she claims that her ancestor was part of the man's group, but he wasn't going to say anything about it.

However as soon as the call to go shore came over the speakers the girl, Goombra she said her name was, shot off the boat. She was so excited that she didn't notice that she ended up pulling Naruto along with her. By the time she had realized and let him go they were already halfway to the rumored warp pipe to the underground. "Ah, sorry I was just so excited to see if it was real and you're the only person that I know here. Are you mad?" Goombra said with a nervous laugh before wincing at the thought of her new friend being angry at her. Naruto just laughed as he answered her, "No, of course not. Why would I be, it's not like I had anything to do when I got here after all."

As they set off at a more subdued pace, the pair made their way towards the supposed warp pipe as Goombra went into more detail about the story. "You see this is where the great professor Frankly stayed when Mario was gathering the crystal stars with his greatest ally Goombella. Now if the stories are true the pipe should be right around here…" She trailed off as they arrived in a rundown courtyard across from the ruined residence of the old professor. So with a sigh the pair began moving the many pieces of rock and cutting the thick vines that had sprung up.

When they finally found their way into the sewers all they could do was gape as the area was basically untouched, although Goombra was taking pictures of everything. It took about an hour due to some attacks by local wildlife but the pair eventually made it to the central chamber. They could only gape as they spotted the giant door … and the discarded map on the pedestal before it that had the drawing of a cave with a glowing diamond star over it.

**{There it is the plot of the story along with not even a quarter of the first chapter if I do it. All I ask is if you guys and gals think I should do this? I haven't actually checked if there are any good Paper Mario/Naruto crossovers so don't tell me if it's original, just if you think it's a good idea. Also, Merry Cristmahaniquanka everybody. Enjoy Life Readers.}**


End file.
